marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904)
X-Men: Chronicles is an animated Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Marvel Comics. This series will stand on its own. It follows the X-Men, a group of mutants dealing with mutant-related conflicts, since mutants have been seen as dangerous by humans. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. The series consists of five seasons. Characters (Cast is as of 2015) Main Cast *'Jensen Ackles' as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot energy blasts from his eyes, also the leader of the X-Men *'David Hayter' as Wolverine / Logan: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and bone claws (that later become adamantium) *'Summer Glau' as Firefly / Lisa: a mutant who can control light energy and can turning anything and anyone invisible, a new original character created for the series *'Viola Davis' as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control weather *'Katee Sackoff' as Jean Grey: a mutant with telepathy and telekinesis. *'Roger Craig Smith' as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant whose body is in a beastly form *'TBA' as Rogue / Anna Marie: a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin, and later has flight and super-strength abilities *'Steven Blum' as Professor X / Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant idealist, also founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Recurring / Supporting Cast X-Men *'Collossus / Piotr Rasputin:' a mutant who can turn his muscular body into a metallic form *'Iceman / Bobby Drake:' a mutant with ice powers *'Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde:' a mutant who can phase through any object, and later time-travel abilities *'Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III:' a mutant with giant bird wings (that later become mechanical) *'Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner:' a mutant who can teleport *'Gambit / Remy LeBeau: '''a mutant who can control kinetic energy *'Emma Frost: a telepathic mutant who can turn her body into a diamond form *'''Psylocke / Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock: a mutant who can create psychic weapons and can tell the future *'Jubilee / Jubilation Lee: '''a mutant who can create colorful energy blasts Brotherhood of Mutants *'Magneto / Erik Lensherr:' an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants *'Mystique / Raven Darkholme: a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other humans or mutants *'Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff: '''a mutant with mysterious "hex powers", one of Erik's three biological children and the first of the two Maximoff twins *'Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff: 'a mutant with super-speed, one of Erik's three biological children and the second of the two Maximoff twins *'Sabretooth / Victor Creed: 'a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother *'Juggernaut / Cain Marko: 'a mutant with super-strength *'Pyro / John Allerdyce: 'a mutant who can manipulate fire *'Polaris / Lorna Dane: 'a mutant who, as the third of Erik's three biological children (not related to the Maximoff twins), is able to control metal just like her father *'Toad: a toad-like mutant Other Mutants * Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur * Dr. Sinister * Sebastian Shaw * Deadpool / Wade Wilson *'Copycat / Vanessa Carly Darkholme' *'Azazel' *'Caliban' Humans *'The Punisher / Frank Castle' *'Black Panther / T'Challa' *'Moira MacTaggert' *'William Stryker' *'Dr.' Bolivar Trask *'President Worthington' *'Senator Kelly' Season Summary Season 1 * This first season focuses on the X-Men's battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants * Stryker serves as the secondary villain of this season * Nightcrawler, Angel and Jubilee are introduced as new recruits of the X-Men * Cyclops and Jean Grey are already married * Some episodes will be flashback episodes for Wolverine, the formation of the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique, Weapon X, etc. * The Punisher appears * All of the Brotherhood members, including Magneto, are arrested by the government, except Mystique is taken in by the X-Men as she has ties to Rogue and Nightcrawler's past Season 2 * The whole season is a loose adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga * Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are introduced * Gambit and Psylocke are introduced as anti-heroes, and eventually and reluctantly join the X-Men * Emma Frost is introduced as a member of the Hellfire Club, and eventually turns to the X-Men * Black Panther appears in a plot separate from the Dark Phoenix Saga * Black Panther eventually becomes the love interest of Storm * Rogue defeats Dark Phoenix by using Wolverine's healing powers and Shadowcat's phasing abilities, to absorb Dark Phoenix's powers, killing her * As a result of the Dark Phoenix battle: ** Rogue has a secondary mutation where her power absorption powers can be controlled and gains flight and super-strength ** Cyclops is able to control his energy blasts (without the mask) ** Angel and Wolverine have disappeared Season 3 * The whole season focuses on the gathering of Apocalypse, Dr. Sinister and his Four Horsemen (Angel, Wolverine, Gambit and Caliban) * Polaris is introduced * Wolverine gets his adamantium claws * Wolverine and Mystique have a Batman/Catwoman-like relationship * Mystique reveals that she is Rogue and Nightcrawler's biological mother (their fathers being Sabretooth and Azazel, respectively) * A "cure" for mutations has been developed by Stryker * There is a divided response to the presence of a cure for mutants * Dr. Sinister betrays Apocalypse and uses his technology to take over the world himself * Apocalypse and Dr. Sinister are killed, using the cure and their technology against them Season 4 * The whole season is based on any storyline involving Scarlet Witch, probably House of M * Deadpool appears in a plot separate from the main House of M plot * Quicksilver leads the escaped Brotherhood alongside Magneto * Scarlet Witch creates Genosha, a safe haven for mutants to isolate themselves from the war between the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the humans * Stryker plans to fire a bomb at Genosha that will kill all of its inhabitants * Scarlet Witch goes crazy after the bombing * Emma Frost is killed trying to help Scarlet Witch * Fearing that she is way too dangerous, Scarlet Witch uses the cure take away her own powers and becomes a normal human, while the Brotherhood is arrested (again) Season 5 (The final season) * The whole season focuses on the Sentinels and is loosely based on the Days of Future Past storyline * In the future, the X-Men and Brotherhood team up to take down all of the Sentinels Spin-offs Three spin-off series for Deadpool, the Punisher and Black Panther are in the works. Category:Television Category:X-Men Category:Series Category:Animated Category:Animation Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fan Art Page Needed